The present invention relates generally to learning via a computing device, and more particularly to learning method and system using detached sensor.
Both at home and in schools, the computer is gradually becoming a major medium for education. There are many different reasons for this trend. One is the tremendous reduction in the price of a computer, causing it to permeate into almost every household. Though the price of a computer has been dropping, its computation and memory capacity have increased many folds, leading to computer programs with significantly more intelligence and improved user-friendliness. Another reason is that a computer-aided-education system can be very personalized; it can be tailored to the strengths and weaknesses of individual students. This is very hard to achieve in today's educational environment, in part due to the increase in the students-per-instructor ratio. Though computer-aided education system could be very useful, there is still a need for a system and method that could sense a student in a better manner.